


Don't Shoot The Messanger

by SweetJulieFace



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJulieFace/pseuds/SweetJulieFace
Summary: Drake has a message from his recent Captain for Dylan.





	Don't Shoot The Messanger

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this not edited one shot. If anyone would like to take the idea and run with it further, please be my guest!

Dylan’s packing up his things after practice when Drake approaches him.

“Hey, can I talk to you privately before you go?” He says nonchalantly, but Dylan notices him eyeing Alex briefly.

“Uh… sure.” Dylan looks at Alex. “I’ll meet you at the car, okay?” Alex nods and grabs his things, touching Dylan's hand briefly before following the other players out of the dressing room. 

Dylan waits before the door shuts before he sits down and smiles up at Drake. “So what’s up?”

Drake sighs, seemingly nervous and approaches Dylan, standing in front of him. Dylan’s leg jumps a bit as he waits.

“Uh… well. I’m stuck in the middle here, just a messenger, but…” Drake lightly touches Dylan’s chin, and dips down to kiss Dylan, slotting their lips together briefly. Dylan reciprocates before sputtering as Drake pulls away and takes a step back, face staying neutral. Dylan’s brow stitches together before he responds.

“Oh... OH! Connor?!” Drake nods at Dylan with a scrunched face. “CONNOR sent you to do that? Seriously?!” Dylan shakes his head, but Drake keeps nodding in agreement. “Wow, new low for him. Sorry about him, Drake…” Dylan rolls his eyes and puts on his coat, grabbing the rest of his things, Drake following suit.

“Again, I’m sorry Dylan. Just said I would pass it along. Not a bad kiss from him either.” He laughs tentatively.

“Nah, no worries, Drake. Just… I’m back with Alex, and Connor’s texts have gotten weird and slightly possessive, and it’s really just beyond sad that he then sends you with that.”

“No hardship on my end to be honest, kissing is kissing. And just FYI, he still talked about you all of the time, I actually thought you two were still together.” Dylan’s eyes go wide in response.

“Oh REALLY now? That’s interesting. But no, that ended a long time ago. Still supposed to be friends, but Alex and I…” Dylan just smiles, “That’s the thing going on right now, full disclosure.” They grab the rest of their items and head to the door.

“Good to know. However if you ever need a random make out session,” Drake smiles, opening the dressing room door for Dylan, who laughs.

“I’ll give you a call if it’s needed. Thanks, bro.” Dylan pats Drake on the shoulder and they head out to the parking lot where Dylan high fives Drake before gets into Alex’s warmed up car.

“So what was that about?” Alex asks, pulling out of the spot and starting to drive home.

“Connor… sent him to kiss me.” Dylan just nods as Alex starts laughing.

“Really?! That’s pretty desperate in such an odd way.” 

“You’re telling me.” Dylan says as he opens his and Connor’s text conversation.

Received your message from Drake. Too far, okay? Dial it back to friends and rip off the knob.

Connor: Ok... I can’t believe he did it though.

Dylan shook his head, letting out a frustrated breath. He grabs Alex’s hand and kisses the back of it, happy with his decisions.


End file.
